


canon-compliant

by noljagolcha



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, and the fact that donghyun nags bomin to clean off makeup at night, and they spend the nights awake together sometimes, based off canon bomhyun roommates, i love bomhyun thank you for coming to my tedtalk, this is very self indulgent, very domestic vibes, with donghyun playing games and bomin reading scripts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noljagolcha/pseuds/noljagolcha
Summary: Donghyun really has a way of making people do things they never really wanted to in the beginning, Bomin thinks, but maybe it’s just himself.Maybe it’s only ever him who has trouble saying no to Donghyun.
Relationships: Choi Bomin/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	canon-compliant

**Author's Note:**

> for herbie, who wanted this just as much as i did

It is impossibly late by the time Bomin drags himself back home. 

He is just returning to the dorms after a long and tiring schedule, packed with back-to-back filming for the newest drama he’s managed to land himself a role in— and as draining as it all is, he wouldn’t trade any of this for the world. His dreams are just being realised; Golden Child is rising to new levels of fame and it is more than he could’ve ever hoped for.

Exhaustion hangs heavily off his frame as he stands in front of the doorway and lets out a quiet sigh. It would still be nice to rest a little bit, he thinks. 

Haphazardly, he toes off his shoes, uncaring as they fall in a messy heap behind him. It is somewhere between 12 midnight and 1 am, and he doesn’t think anyone would still be awake, so he sets about tiptoeing all the way to his room, shedding articles of clothing as he goes. 

His bag by the umbrella stand. His coat draped over the kitchen chair. His socks on the tiled floor. All the way until he reaches his room, where he begins fumbling with the doorknob, turning it carefully to slowly creak the door open so as not to disturb the only other occupant inside. 

As it turns out, Bomin really shouldn’t have bothered. Donghyun is awake and at his computer, fingers hitting the keys on his keyboard in rapid succession. 

“Oh? You’re home?” Donghyun tosses over his shoulder, eyes focused on the tiny pixelated character waving a sword on his screen. 

Bomin yawns and hums a quiet _yeah._ They fall silent for the next few minutes as Donghyun continues to play his game, save for the occasional muttered curse whenever he encounters a particularly tricky challenge. 

He squints at the screen, sucking in a quick breath as he executes a special combo move to try and defeat the boss he’s going up against. It doesn’t work. His character dies with a sad-sounding _bleep_ and the screen goes black, plunging the room into darkness. Bomin and Donghyun both freeze for a moment, before Donghyun eventually sighs. “That’s it for tonight, I guess.” He rises from his chair and heads for the light switch, flicking it on and illuminating the room with a soft golden glow. 

In this new brightness, Bomin can finally see what is going on. Donghyun’s clad in sleepwear, simply fluffy fleece pants and an oversized sweater that seems just a little too familiar to Bomin. He wait for Donghyun to climb into bed to go to sleep, probably, but Donghyun does nothing of the sort. 

He kind of just stands there awkwardly. It’s making him feel awkward too. “Ah, hyung, weren’t you about to go to sleep?” 

“No.” Donghyun says. It’s just a little too quick. 

“Ey, hyung,” Bomin can feel a teasing smile begin to show itself on his face. He tries to tamp his glee down, but to no avail. “You know you didn’t have to wait up for me, right?” 

“Who said I was waiting for you?” Donghyun stiffens, cheeks going a light pink.

“Whatever you say, hyung,” Bomin laughs. Donghyun bristles defensively, but otherwise drops the topic, bringing them into that comfortable silence once again. When it is clear that the conversation is over, Bomin busies himself with getting ready for bed. On normal nights, he’d busy himself with familiarising himself with the script, but tomorrow’s schedule isn’t as hectic as today’s was, and he’s really, really tired. He can already feel the fatigue sinking deep, causing his eyelids to droop uncontrollably. 

It is this feeling of sheer, mounting exhaustion that has Bomin speeding through pulling on his pajamas with the grace of a baby deer, nearly braining himself on the sharp edge of his bedside table multiple times. Once he’s all dressed and ready for bed, he simply turns and falls into bed in a haphazard heap, sinking deep into the soft sheets with a deep hum of approval. 

All is quiet, and all is well. 

That is, until Donghyun begins to loom over him, arms akimbo and resting on his hips. There is the smallest furrow between his eyebrows as he glares down at Bomin. “Bomin-ah.” 

Bomin turns until his back is facing Donghyun. If he can’t see him, he can’t hear him, and maybe Donghyun will give up and turn off the lights and they can both go to sleep.

This proves futile. Donghyun simply deals him a sharp whack to his shoulder. For someone so small, he can truly pack a solid punch. “Hey, Choi Bomin. Don’t be gross, go wash up before sleeping.” 

“I don’t want to,” Bomin whines, reaching out a hand to slap Donghyun’s wandering hands away. “I’m too tired for that, I’ll wash up in the morning.” 

“Choi Bomin.” Donghyun says, turning up his nose at him, “I’m being serious! You’re going to wake up in the morning with really icky skin.” 

Childishly, Bomin sticks his tongue out at Donghyun. 

Donghyun pinches his thigh. “Don’t do that. Bomin-ah, go wash up, seriously.” 

“Or what, hyung?” Bomin cracks an eye open. Donghyun has always threatened him with a very stern _or else-!_ , but nothing has ever come of those threats, and Bomin seriously doubts anything is going to happen at all. 

“Or I’m going to drag you to the toilet to get all that makeup cleaned off.” Donghyun pinches the bridge of his nose. “Bomin, I’m counting to three. One, two-” Bomin rolls back over and closes his eyes again. He’s too tired for this. He’ll deal with what comes next (though he’s willing to reckon that it’s absolutely nothing).

“-three.” 

Donghyun’s voice fades. Bomin thinks it’s the end of it, that maybe Donghyun has given up and gone to turn off the lights, or something, but that slim hope he was holding onto shatters the moment he feels a sharp tug on his ankle that has him unceremoniously sprawling out on the floor. 

Then, there’s a hand enclosing around his wrist, tugging him to his feet and beginning to pull. Bomin tries to dig his feet into the floor but to no avail, Donghyun is somehow still stronger than him and drags him along anyway. 

After a few seconds of quiet struggle, Bomin is standing in the toilet (somewhere he hadn’t wanted to be in the first place), having his face scrubbed with makeup wipes (something he hadn’t wanted to do in the first place). Donghyun doesn’t even notice Bomin’s displeasure, or maybe he does and just wishes to see him suffer. Bomin isn’t too sure. 

Just as it begins to feel as if Donghyun is scrubbing off Bomin’s actual skin rather than makeup, Donghyun throws down the makeup wipe with a victorious grin, shoving soap and a towel into Bomin’s hands. “You can do this part yourself.” 

Then, as if a thought has just occurred to him, Donghyun leans in close, frowning ever-so-slightly, “You can, right?” 

Bomin shoves his shoulder with all the strength he can muster in his sleep addled state. “Shut up, hyung.” He mumbles, already opening the cap of the soap bottle. He’s already had his makeup cleaned off, might as well properly wash his face now. Donghyun really has a way of making people do things they never really wanted to in the beginning, Bomin muses to himself as he continues rubbing soap all over his face under Donghyun’s watchful gaze. But maybe it’s just himself. 

Maybe it’s only ever him who has trouble saying no to Donghyun. 

He sneaks a look at Donghyun, who’s leaning against the doorframe, watching him. Their eyes meet. Donghyun’s lips curve up into a sweet smile.

His eyes are fond. 

Later, after Bomin has washed his face clear of all makeup, they sit on Bomin’s bed together, and Donghyun lowers a kiss onto a clean cheek as Bomin rests his head in his lap. 

Gingerly, Donghyun uses the towel in his hand to pat Bomin’s hair dry. “Seriously, Bomin-ah, you’ve got to remember to clean up by yourself.” He chides. “What’s going to happen when I’m not there to nag at you anymore?” 

“Hyung, isn’t that exactly why you’ve got to stay by my side forever?” Bomin tilts his head back to look into Donghyun’s eyes. He smiles softly, fingers curling in the hem of Donghyun’s shirt. 

Donghyun scoffs. “Don’t get too many ideas,” he says, “It’s only to make sure you stay clean.” 

Bomin hums in agreement. “Of course, hyung, why else would you do it?” 

He yawns, stretching his arms over his head like a cat before settling back down. “I’m tired. Could you turn off the lights?” 

Careful not to jostle his head too much, Donghyun slides off the bed and heads to the light switch. As the room is once again plunged into darkness and Donghyun begins to settle down into bed, he hears the softest “Goodnight, hyung.” Bomin sniffles. “I love you.” The seconds tick by. Donghyun says nothing for a while, until the silence is only punctuated with a soft snore from Bomin. 

It is only then that Donghyun breathes out a tiny laugh and whispers into the night, 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment below! i'd really like to know what you think about this hehe  
> you can find me on twitter @noljagolcha if you ever want to yell about bomhyun/golcha in general <3


End file.
